mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mei
|mission=y }} Profile Personal summary Mei was born on Autumn of Day 11 in Atara. Mei had always dreamed of becoming a reporter for the Atara Post. As her first job, she finally pursued that career but was unfortunately sent to the lesser and poorly circulated affiliate, the Portia Times in Portia. Now, Mei vows to make the Portia Times a respectable newspaper. She is an enthusiastic and proactive entrepreneur, always looking for opportunities to help the Portia Times. She doesn't let people get her down. Physical appearance Mei is a pale-skinned, blue-eyed blonde who wears a blue and white pointy hat, a brown poncho over a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Related characters 's closest connection in Portia is Erwa, her Buddy and colleague at the Portia Times. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Erwa| | |_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= Relationship is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Wife + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Buddy= }} Spar RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Ice Cream *Dislikes Salad |L2= |D2=N/A |L3= |D3=N/A |L4=N/A |D4=N/A |L5= |D5=N/A |L6= |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; Read All About It! :Find a way to help Mei speed up the production at Portia Times. :; News Camera ::Mei wants a camera for her newspaper, talk with the Research Center and see if they can help. :; Photos of Portia ::Mei would like you to help take a few pictures for her news report. :; An Interview of Gale ::Mei would like to do an interview with the Mayor. She needs you to take a few pictures for the report. :; An Interview with the Research Center ::Mei would like to do an interview with the Research Center. She needs you to take pictures. :; An Interview with the Church of the Light ::Mei would like to do an interview with the Church of the Light. She needs you to take pictures. :; Letter to the Editor ::Mei has been offered her dream job back in Atara! But Erwa wants you to show her the things she loves around Portia, maybe Mei will stay! Gallery Mei.jpg ru:Мэй Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes